Omnipotent Baking
by Th3D0kt0r
Summary: This is a tale where a human from this world falls out of the universe and ends up in another. When he crash lands in this new strange world he is pleased to find he has been granted with unmatched power, and using these new abilities, he sets up a home for himself in Ponyville and joins Pinkie Pie in her most favorite 'Hobbie'. WARNING: RATED T DUE TO BLOOD AND GORE
1. The Discovery

My name, is Pinkamena Diane Pie. And This is an early warning for this story is not for you humans in the faint of heart. For this story contains blood, gore and my dark past. So, without further hesitation, we jump back 50 years ago when I was just a little filly. I lived on the Rock Farm with my sisters, Minkie, Blinkie, and Inkie. My family went inside as it happened, and only I saw it. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and it filled me with such happiness and joy, so much that I got my Cutie Mark for finding out what I was meant to be in life! At the time i didn't know the type or incredibility of the rainbow it was. But the story of the Rainboom is for another time. I decided to go and do my first act of something I called 'Operation FUN'! I went inside the house, and waited until everypony went to bed and I proceeded to sneak downstairs into the kitchen and bake cupcakes! **"**Pinkie Pie? What are you doing up?_**"**_The sudden voice startled me and I made a small high-pitched **"**EEEEEE!**"** When I turned around it was my sister Minkie, who was quickly joined by Blinkie and Inkie. "I've baked you some cupcakes!" I said excitedly, but all I got in return was their blank expressions, when finally Blinkie said, "Wow! you got your Cutie Mark!" and then that was followed with "Oh cool!" from the other two. "Yea! There was a big rainbow outside and I was just filled up with so much joy! i just **knew** i had to spread that happiness to others! So i decided to make cupcakes! Here, try one!" trying not to talk too loud, so I wouldn't wake up Mom or Dad, I handed each of them a cupcake. Upon eating them they all said something similar to: Wow, these are really good! In which I could only help but be disappointed. "Is that it? Only Good?" Minkie replied, "They're... missing something..." and Blinkie and Inkie just nodded in agreement. I watched as they went back upstairs eating the rest of their cupcakes, meanwhile I stayed behind downstairs and tried one of them myself. They were right, it seemed to be missing something that I couldn't just put my hoof on! I immediately went searching around the kitchen looking for anything i could add. Finding nothing I got desperate and as I went to go open a drawer my hoof slid quickly across the blade of the butchers knife, and I after the jolt of pain, I just looked at the blood as it flowed out, and then... I grabbed my cupcake that I had already taken a bite out of and decided to wipe the little bit of blood off my hoof and onto the pastry, and watched as the yellow cake quickly turned red, and as I bit into it, the flavor was rich with sweetness! It was the best thing I have ever tasted! After that night I let my sisters in on the secret and they decided we could take the ponies and lock them up and harvest their insides and bake them into the cupcakes!


	2. The Number System

But before we could go any further, we needed a way to decide who was next. So we sat around thinking until one of us just spontaneously yelled "EUREKA!" We all looked up towards Blinkie who proceeded to say "What about a number system?" and almost on Que the rest of us just asked, "Number system?" in unison, and then quickly continued to say "Yea! We can take that old scrap book in the attic, empty it out, and take the name of everypony in the town Mom and Dad go to for food and assign them a random number and put them in the scrap book!" We all smiled, exchanging nods, and a few days later we finally got the Number System up and running... so to speak. We then tested it out and it worked fantastically! After a few years when I grew into my Teenage years I decided to move to a town WAY further then the one we got our 'Special Ingredient' from, called 'PonyVille'. Once I got done packing and I got out of the house, I hugged all my sisters goodbye and they wished me good luck, as I turned and began walking. They promised to keep making cupcakes in memory of me, as I promised the same, and I kept walking for weeks until eventually I finally arrived in Ponyville! I was so happy! I immediately got to work on getting to know everypony by throwing a party every week! And I also got a job working at the Bakery on SugarCube Corner! Everything was going fantastically! After awhile I decided it was time to put the 'Pinkie Pie Special Cupcakes' up for sale and the Number System up and running!


	3. The Human

A few years later, when I finally got my 'Lab' built. I was actually going out to get my 20th Victim. By this time AppleBloom had joined me in my 'Hobbie' and we were having so much fun! But then as I was walking out into of the Bakery, I got 1 block up the road when, for the first and only time in Equestrian history, the most amazing thing happened! It started out with a bunch of clouds forming in the sky, blocking out the sun, so on the ground it turned dark as if it were night, and then the clouds started to form into a spiral and started to generate a electrical buzzing growing louder and louder, until after 60 seconds something stupefying appeared in the sky! It was a portal in the fabric of space! a giant circular portal with blue electricity flowing around the edges and it was pitch black inside. Aside from the buzzing there was no sound. Not from the pony's or from the portal, until the silence was broke by the screaming. It was so loud and terrifying it even scared me! A Explosion came out of the portal and out of the explosion, **HE** came. His body just fell. And fell... And fell... And as he was falling, the sky quickly reverted to normal as the portal closed up as quick as it opened. No one could take their eyes off the mysterious creature falling out of the sky until it hit the ground. This is the part of the story where I let 'The guy from the portal' tell the story. You will know when the story changes from me to him when you see this: ~~~

~~~ Hello, reader. Let me take you back to before the portal. My body was burning from the heat produced by the worm whole. The last thing i remember is getting out of bed and walking to my bedroom door. I opened the door, walked out and the world past the door was warped, and i walked further, when before i could even process what was going on i was sucked into a void. Pitch black in every direction. I no longer felt the effects of gravity pulling me down. Heck, there was no telling which way down WAS! My body was suddenly hit with these balls of light! Each one a different color! Red, blue, green, purple, white, indigo, and other colors that nobody has ever seen before! Each orb tearing through my body with excruciating agony! i could feel my very being change with each hit, and it went on for hours! I thought it would never end! So to pass the time I started to think about things. all sorts of things, until eventually I fell asleep from exhaustion, until eventually I woke up and I couldn't move, for when I tried it hurt. It hurt so so much! I couldn't help but scream from the pain. and it felt like my body was exploding, and ironically enough, my body produced an actual explosion from which I then started feeling the effects of gravity once more. I could hear an electrical buzzing, but I didn't bother moving from fear that it would hurt again or make another explosion. As I fell backwards i saw what looked like a portal. My arms and legs were just flapping through the air and it felt like a life time before... BOOM! I hit the ground so hard I thought I had broken something. When I got up I glanced around and took notice of a few things. First, I noticed that The ground had a 2-3 feet deep crater that my body had made, and that's when I realized something else. The ground was animated in a cartoon way. Looking up that's when I noticed the most shocking thing of all. Pony's. Pony's of different colors, sizes, and species... They all looked back at me, and I looked around at them until one of them caught my eye, and as soon as I saw her I knew immediately what was going on. I put everything together and I thought to myself "Wow! Whatever that portal thing was it brought me to that T.V show! The one I was thinking of! But wait, I wasn't thinking of the show I was thinking of the... Quick! This is your chance!" I then put on a look of surprise, and stared at her, at Pinkie Pie! and I just said, "Oh my god, it's you! I don't know how but it's you!" I gave a quick chuckle as i ran up the wall of the crater and hugged her for a good half second and then I looked around my surroundings, and then I noticed a big crowd around me, and Pinkie just came up to me and asked, "Me? What do you mean 'Me'? Who are you? WHAT are you? Where did you come from? Why are you here? What was that thing? Are you an alien?" I quickly covered her mouth to stop the Question Fountain Mode she had going on, and just quickly replied, "YOU are a character from a T.V show I watch, and my name is David, I am a HUMAN! Let's see, what else did you ask? Oh yea! I Believe that what happened was I fell into a worm whole of some kind and it took me into a void and it spit me out here, and I am here because I was thinking about this place when I was trapped in that place, and no I'm not an alien. I am simply from a Parallel Universe. But what I don't understand is how in the world did I survive that fall? And as seeing I have no way back to my home I am going to have to start a new life here in your world. That'll be hard." And that's when I met my first Alicorn, for there was a seemingly familiar voice that said, "Well from the sound and looks from it I guess you are." A path was instantly created as the pony's stepped aside to let her through. As she trotted up to me she said "I've never read about anything like you so I guess your telling the truth about being from another universe!" She sounded like she was having a hard time believing it, "Come with me and I'll get you set up with a place to stay until we get things figured out."


	4. The Power

She used her magic and teleported us into the center of her library/tree house which I couldn't help but look around in amazement and take in the fact that we just teleported. And now that we were alone I was finally able to release all the excitement that had been building up inside of me from every single fact that i had observed, such as the fact that I was in a parallel universe, to I had ended up in the TV show I had not stopped thinking about, and I just burst out laughing and saying "oh my gosh!" over and over and saying "This can't be real! this is too cool!" and that lasted about 10 seconds, and then she came up to me and said "Hi, I'-" I cut her off saying, "Twilight Sparkle! In the flesh! Let's see... you haven't gotten your castle yet, and your an Alicorn Princess, so that narrows down the Time-Line i'm in..." and I almost regretted saying that immediately because she said, "What? Castle? I don't have a castle! What do you mean "not yet" and "narrows down the Time-Line? Are you from the future? I once had an encounter with my future self!" I had to think quick so I replied "I know! I remember! No i'm not from the future! In my Universe, This universe is a T.V show and I have seen all of the episodes so I have a general idea of this world, but I have a feeling that this isn't the exact version of the T.V show world. Have there been any pony disappearances?" I already knew the answer but i needed to change the subject. "Yea... How did you..." I knew i had to think of something else, so in reply "I was afraid of that. You see, all that I know is that these disappearances don't stop. There may be some times where it seems they will, but they won't. Ever." There was some silence until, "Hey, I was thinking that I could have my own shop somewhere of some kind?" After I said that my stomach growled, and instantly I said "Man I am so hungry! I haven't eaten in hours!" So Twilight went off to get me some food, but in her absence i couldn't help but imagine a tasty slice of pizza, with lots of pepperoni! Good thing for me I was sitting down because of what happened next. Because as I was imagining it I could almost taste it, smell it _feel_ it! But then as I Opened my eyes and looked down i saw that there actually was a slice of pizza just how I imagined it! Sitting on the table! "What the?" After thinking for a few seconds I tried something... I pictured the same slice of pizza in my head and imagined it turning into a big slice of chocolate cake. When i opened my eyes I was ecstatically over joyed to find that there was no more pizza. Rather, it had been replaced with the slice of cake! As Twilight came back in with a sandwich filled with daisy's she set the plate on the table and she looked at the cake. "Oh, did pinkie stop by?" she asked casually, and in return I said, "Actually, I think... I think I created it with my mind..." "What? Like magic?" "No. I can't do magic! Human's can't perform Magic! While inside the void I was hit with these balls of energy! repeatedly and unrelentingly! I think they did something to me..." While I sounded a bit worried I was actually really excited! "Like what?" She was obviously as curious as I was to find out what kind of things I could do besides create food. "Well... Super powers would explain how I survived the fall from the portal. HEY! I have an idea! Why would I only be able to create food?" With that, I stood up and thought of the first thing that came to my mind. This time I had my eyes open to see it happen. I focused on a spot on the floor, and I saw as particles quickly came flying in from seemingly nowhere forming a square blue base and it grew upwards just as i was picturing it going on in my head, until finally, what stood in front of me was a 1963 blue Police Telephone Call Box. "What is THAT?" She asked, almost insultingly, and which I Said, "That's just a little something from this other T.V show in my universe I like to watch called Doctor Who, and this gorgeous thing here is called the T.A.R.D.I.S!" I was so amazed at this new ability I seemed to have! "T.A.R.D.I.S?" "Yea, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Meaning that it's Bigger on the inside." After I said that, she went over to the blue box and opened it and she said "Really? Well it looks like your 'power' only did half the job." Walking up to it myself, I told her to stand back and I placed my hand onto it's side and concentrated. As we stared at the blue walls, they disintegrated and was replaced with a black void close to the one I was sucked into, but then color started taking form as I made the floor out of marble stone, and the walls wooden, and a stained glass dome ceiling, with a picture of a hammer and screwdriver crossing each other to make the X shape, and a blue background. meanwhile there were pillars that were on the sides of the room that were there just for looks. The pillars were columns of more marble, and were just simple circular pillars. The room itself was about as big as Twilight's main room in her Castle that she gets in the future. at the end of the room was a counter for transaction and a cash register, and the counter was about 5 feet long, leaving enough room to wheel out any thing I make, while the rest of the room had random famous paintings from my universe and sculptures and dinosaur skeletons. "Wow!" was all Twilight could manage to let out. As we both entered the T.A.R.D.I.S, I said "This is perfect! I can place this somewhere outside and use this as a store and house for me! That would be ok, right?" I asked while looking over at her. "Y...Yea, sure..." She still was stricken with awe. "YES! I'll add myself a upstairs later when I go to bed."


	5. The Testing

"Wait, so you want to use this place as a store? How would that work? Where would you even put this place? How would other ponies know that it was a shop? What would you even sell?" Twilight bombarded me with questions like there was no tomorrow. "Well I would change the signs on the outside, so it read Omniproducts on the black sign, and on the white sticker on the door would read, 'Bigger on the inside, come on in!'. And as for item supply? Well... Maybe home decorations of some sort? Or maybe... Electronics?" I couldn't help but wonder what kinds of things I could sell if I could make the things I sell. "Speaking of electronics... What are they? And what's a T.V show?" Twilight was staring at me with confusion. I was just blown away by the sheer force of surprise. How could they not have T.V? That's ridiculous! "Uh. We..." I had to clear my throat. "Well you see, in my world people take certain amounts of electricity and run it through conductible wire which are coated in plastic because plastic isn't conductible, it's an insulator meaning that electricity will not pass through it, and meanwhile the electricity passing through the wires go into these little small blocks called microchips. And microchips are made of plastic with these small metal strips on it in order to give it some more current while also giving it instructions on what to do, making it do a specific job such as produce sound, or give power when a button is pressed or ect. In which case you can take these wires and microchips and add a special screen filled with thousands of these things called pixels and you can have each pixel have the capability to change into any color, and then you just give them commands on what color to change and then you have a moving picture! And there are all these other things which I can get into later that I will set up but this isn't the time nor place." As I was explaining this Twilight couldn't help but stare at me with the same "Awe" expression. "That sounds very... complicated..." The way she said it was like she didn't think I was capable of saying things that made me sound smarter then I really was. Clearing my throat once more, "Well so far all we know is that I can create stuff out of nothing. I mean what else can I do? What are my limits? Do I have any?" We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Well maybe you can control the time/space continuum." I could tell in her voice that she didn't think so. "Worth a shot..." With that, I closed my eyes and just concentrated on the words "Stop." and "Time." After a couple seconds I opened my eyes and said that I didn't think it worked. Except when I looked at her, she didn't move. She didn't reply, or even blink. So I created a pen in my hand, and dropped it. When it started to fall it took no more then 0.5 seconds for it to stop. Just stopping in mid-air... Almost as if gravity couldn't get it's grip on it and it had lost all momentum. I walked around behind her and let time resume itself. As the pen fell to the floor in the spot I was once standing, something happened that I didn't expect. Twilight looked at the pen for a moment then walked up to it. "D...David?" Still staring at the pen, I guess she thought I was the pen. "No, I'm over here!" Her entire body jolted with fear and she quickly spun around to face me. "Wait, WHAT?" I couldn't help myself, and I started laughing hysterically. She was mad at me obviously and she punched me in the arm. After a few more minutes, we had hauled the box over to Sugar Cube corner. My store would be next to Pinkies Bakery. Not literally right next to it, to where it's touching, but more like the box was directly in the middle of the space between the bakery and the next building, but not directly in the middle because it was up on the side of the road... "Well thank you Twilight Sparkle for helping me with my new house here, and discovering my new... abilities. But if you'll excuse me, I have some more testing to do!" With that, Twilight left me.

~~~It had been a few days since the new guy arrived. He kept getting more and more powers with each day. Learning new tricks all the time. I had already assigned him a number but was planning on taking it out considering all of his abilities he already had! There was no telling how many things he could do! He's been here for almost a week and he's already more powerful then Princess Celestia herself! After a couple more days, it was clear he was 'omnipotent', as he called himself. On the bright side of all the commotion he had been making is that people didn't really notice the pony disappearances as much. Big mistake for them. Something else that had happened is that the pegasus named Derpy had joined us, and when it was her turn once more, that's when things took a turn, for better or worse. We had Joe the doughnut maker strapped down and bound. It was only me and Derpy in here. We had been waiting 15 minutes for the stallion to wake up. My shed was located in the Everfree Forest. We could tell that he was starting to wake up and Derpy got really happy. Then we heard it! The door to the shed slid open! "Uh oh!" Derpy said in a panic! I hurried over to help calm her as much as she was me. "Hello!?" The mysterious pony called out. "Wait a minute... I know that voice... That's... uh oh indeed!" I thought aloud. As he walked in, he looked at us. I knew it was him! We were so screwed!


	6. The Actor

~~~As I was walking around town I remembered something. something crucial. Well not really remembered exactly what i needed to remember per say, but I knew I had forgotten something. Something I couldn't put my finger on. So I decided to go around town to try to find out what I was missing. It had been almost 2 hours since I started my search. Too bad my powers couldn't help me out with my memory because, even though I may be omnipotent, I have to have full knowledge and control over what memory was being placed in my head in order to remember and because I don't know what I need to remember, I can't do that, and if I could, I wouldn't need to because I would already know! It wasn't until I saw a line protruding from the doors of the doughnut shop that I started to remember. I went in and I noticed that Joe, the stallion that runs the place, was missing from his station! "Oh yea!" I thought to myself. When I walked in I simply took a few minutes of my time and I went into the back and I created a clone of Joe, with all of his memory's. I then went out to find the real Joe, by using my power of Clairvoyance. It was easy considering all I had to do was follow the red misty line at super sonic speed. When I found this random shed in the middle of the Everfree Forest I knew exactly what was going on. I went in... "Hello!?" I called out. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Joe strapped to the table. I ran over to him and I took note of his restraints. They were made of leather. I made a show of flicking my arm out as if I was trying to use my powers. After a few 'attempts', I said, "Leather takes away my powers... noted... All right I'll just have to get you down the old fashioned way!" As I started to undo his straps I could hear her hoofsteps behind me, Although I didn't react, I got ready to feel the blow to the head. BANG! I fell down, looking like I passed out cold.

~~~As he fell unconscious, I turned to Derpy and said "Go get the the second Torture Table, and get the leather restraints." She did as I instructed. It seemed pretty easy that all we had to do was use leather to weaken him. When Derpy came back with the table, we got him all strapped up and then almost instantly he started to wake up. "Oh man... That HURT!" I was a bit hesitant to reply, but eventually I said, "Well we're sorry. We can't have you telling others about our little Op. we have going here, now can we?" He looked at me with the normal look of confusion I normally get with my victims. "What are you talking about?" He tried to move his arm but his arm was being held in place by the leather. "Hey what''s going on? I come down here and I find Joe tied up and then I'm being knocked out cold and tied up with leather to remove my powers and when I wake up I find you and Derpy standing side by side just staring at me! What are you going to do to me?"After a couple of seconds Derpy Said, "Well, we are going to use you to help us bake muffins! Derpy really likes muffins!" She looked down at the ground, kicking her hoof at the ground softly... "Wait... You're going to make me into a pastry?" I was impressed with this remark. "Wow, not only are you extremely powerful, but your also quit observant, aren't you! Good! that will make this much more fun!" As I was saying those last few words I went over and grabbed my scalpel, walked back over and cut off his shirt. "Oh C'mon d what ever you want to me but leave the clothes alone!" He didn't exactly sound all that worried which was extremely odd considering the circumstance he was in. As I made a slight cut across his Slender, yet muscular chest, his blood started to drip out, running down his skin. He didn't even make so much as a peep, but instead simple said, "Jeez, that things cold!" I couldn't help but giggle. "Doesn't that hurt?" "Yea, but I won't give you the satisfaction of hearing my screams." As I stared at him I said, "I doubt that even you have the ability to hold in the screams of pain." With that, I cut down his thick arm cutting it clean open, revealing all the muscle and veins, and his blood squirted out, staining my main a little bit. After a couple more cuts, he said, "All right I'm done messing around! You have made a big mistake!" After that, the cuts quickly zipped back up as if it never happened, and he phased through the straps like they weren't even there, and his shirt fixed itself! "But... but.. Leather removes your powers! You said so!"

~~~"I lied. It was nothing more then an act to get you to knock me out and strap me to the table just so I could have this little moment that's going on right now!" I couldn't help but smile as widely as I could without using stretchy skin powers.


	7. The Initiation

With a snap of my fingers the table I was strapped to burst into flames and vanished from existence. Still looking directly at Pinkie, she backed away from me and cowered down, by lying down with her hooves over her face, and she was shaking like mad! She had one eye on me as I went over to the other Torture table and Derpy was sitting next to the tray with the tools on it, and she looked like she was fighting back some tears. I looked down upon her and snapped my fingers once more. A quick flash of light and a bucket of ice cold water appeared at my feet. I picked it up and threw it into the sleeping stallions face. He awoke quickly in a panic, screaming. After doing this, Pinkie and Derpy looked at me with curiosity. Joe looked around and he finalized his gaze on me. "David? What's going on? What am I doing here? Why am I tied up?" He sounded absolutely horrified. I chuckled a little bit and said, "Listen... It's nothing personal, but... Look, i'm gonna be blunt here. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to torture you, then i'm going to kill you. And after I am done killing you I am then going to harvest your insides and bake you into a delicious chocolate cake. And then you're going to be the sold to your family and friends as they unknowingly eat the last of your remains. Then nobody will find your body." He went from scared to horrified to petrified to almost angry. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! PONY'S WILL COME LOOKING FOR ME!" At this time Derpy and Pinkie were giggling unrelentingly behind me, but also silently, as I worked. "Oh no, but you see... We already have... I mean just look around..." He did as I instructed and it was clear to him that he was a gonner. "This has been going on for quite some time, you see... and don't worry... no one is going to miss you. As far as Anypony else is concerned you're behind the counter at your shop. For, you see, Before I came to find you, I ran into the back of your store and I cloned you. All the way down the molecules! His head fell downwards as I sealed his last resort of revenge from the dead tight up. He started to sob. I then went over to him, grabbed his mane and I strapped his head in the head strap so He would be forced to be looking up while I did it. "Please... Don't do this!" He pleaded. "I'm sorry. It's already passed the point of no return." I turned my index finger into a small sharp knife and made my finger, not red-hot, but white hot. I was sure that Derpy and Pinkie could feel the heat radiate from my finger from where they were, because they were starting to sweat almost immediately. And then I knew I had to concentrate all that heat into my finger and only in the small area so that way Joe wouldn't feel any pain before I had touched him. "No... No no no no no... please no..." He sobbed, begged and pleaded... as I rest my elbow on the side of the table, which had been vertical, I started to use my finger as a pen and engraved the picture of a doughnut onto his stomach. The heat burned into his flesh, blistering the skin upon touch, and the blisters popping from the heat! The smell was horrible! It was like a tire had been set ablaze and the fire was being fueled with fresh methane all the while inside a barn with manure everywhere! After I was done drawing I said, "Well I don't have an eraser so we're just gonna have to give you a skin peel." I turned my forearm into a blade and started to cut into flesh, while he screamed more out of pain. His throat was starting to feel like hist chest from all the screaming. It had taken me 30 seconds to peel off all the skin of his stomach. You could see his inside. "No, no... It's too early for harvest." After saying that, I placed my hand on him, and this yellow light radiated throughout his body, quickly healing the skin. "There!" I walked over to the table and grabbed a scalpel and stopped time. I walked back over to him and used super speed and made over a thousand different cuts on his arms, face, legs and torso and a few on his neck. Resuming time as soon as I was done it took a moment for him to realize what had happened. He let out another scream. Not as loud as the others but still pretty loud. I turned to Pinkie and Derpy and said, "One thing I learned in my universe is that THIS really hurts." I snapped my fingers and salt and lemon juice materialized above him, quickly flowing directly into the cuts. He could have sworn that he was on fire again, but that wasn't it. "You're starting to bore me Joe... And I don't like to be bored... So I think i'm just gonna end it." He looked at me with fear in his eyes. "No... Oh god NO!" He was shouting in my face which annoyed me, so I used heat vision and slit his throat. He quickly bled to death after that. Again once more using my super speed, I cut open his chest, and harvested all of his organs and put them into a bucket. I went up to Pinkie and said, "Sorry for taking which ever one of your turns it was" And she just laughed and said "That's all right! Wow! I didn't expect you of all beings to enjoy this kind of baking! But how did you know about us?" She was in the middle of grabbing the bucket, while Derpy was next to me. "Well... Just call it a lucky guess. Look, I'm gonna go set up a surprise for yea, meanwhile you two do what ever it is that you're going to do. I have to get to work on my own stuff..." I shouldn't have used the word surprise because Pinkie started to bounce all off the walls and everything! So I teleported out, heading over to the bakery. No one was inside, which was good, because I went over to the door and put a sign on the door that read 'Closed.' So nopony else would come in. "Let's get started then..."


	8. The Surprise

~~~ Wait, David, I have an idea!

~~~ What?

~~~ Let's change the story Point Of View telling!

~~~ O.k... Reader, get ready as the story will be changing form in story telling. The story continues Starting... Now...

As Pinkie Pie carried up the bucket of innards, she followed Derpy up the stairs, and they headed back to town. by the time they got to SugarCube Corner, Pinkie said, "I wish we didn't have to go so far for our supplies!" "Yeah! Derpy gets tired of walking after a while!" David was standing behind the counter and when they walked in her said "Consider your wish granted!" Derpy and Pinkie Pie both shrieked in fear, while Pinkie dropped the bucket. "What the? What are you talking about? 'Wish granted'?" She stared at him with a cold hard stare.

~~~ Eee... I'm not so sure I actually like this kind of story telling. Can we go back to the other type?

~~~ ... Sigh Fine. Just don't keep asking me to change the story telling type!

~~~ Alright, Alright...

~~~ I'll just tell the story instead of jumping story tellers. Will that be better?

~~~ Yeah, I guess...

~~~ Good. Clears throat Now... as I looked at her, staring her straight in the eye I said, "Well I just thought you might to see your surprise I promised you!" And then I walked over to the cash register, pressed the buttons it in a certain order, and then a section of the floor opened up. There were stairs leading down into a newly built basement. Pinkie just went "Oooooo!" And we all went down, and it had a permanent smell of oranges. I really like oranges. As we went down, the ground was made of a special concrete that i had created. It wasn't completely rock hard like normal concrete, it was actually really soft! The walls were covered also concrete but behind the concrete was sound proofing pad, this was also added to the inside of the door. There was 1 Torture Table in the middle of the room, and in the corner was a jail cell in case we had more then 1 pony to deal with. In front of the torture table was a metal tray with all sorta of things such as scissors, syringes, scalpels, fish hooks, pliers, and ect. Next to the tray there was a sort of microwave that was specially made to heat up anything metal in under 5 seconds, and when you put it in, the microwave would scan the object and you highlight the part that you wanted heated. There was also a big mirror above the table so the pony hooked up would be able, well forced really, to watch everything that happened to them. "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS PERFECT!" Pinkie exclaimed! Derpy gasped and asked me, "Wow! You did all this? All by yourself?" I was proud of myself as I went "Yep. I sure did! It helps it have an all powerful being on your team doesn't it?" And the conversation just went between me and pinkie as follows: "Yeah, it sure does! Hey is it true what you said? About the clone?" "Hehe... yea. Nopony will notice that Joe ever went missing. Also, Tomorrow, I hear that there's going to be a mysterious cloud that appears out of nowhere and brings back all the missing ponies with amnesia of what happened to them or where they went!" "Really? Who told you that?" "Pinkie... I told me that... That's what I'm going to do tomorrow! With me on your side there will be a never ending supply of ponies!" At that point they both passed out, from what I guess was excitement. The next morning I went in to the bakery and Mr. Cake was working the counter, so I teleported out before things got awkward, because I was expecting Pinkie. BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! My watch went off... Show time...


	9. The Return

The clouds turned black, and covered the sun. The clouds then started to give off a light rain. "That's weird, I don't remember any rain being scheduled for today..." Rainbow Dash said. "Come to think of it, there isn't suppose to be any rain for 3 weeks!" Another Pegasus said. Then the clouds produced some red mist, all of it clumping together as it slowly fell down to the ground in the center of town. Everypony watched as it happened, their curiosity nagging at them to be in the same vicinity as the mysterious cloud. By the time it landed everpony had gathered around the estimated landing spot, and they all just stared. That's all they did. Stare... The mist finally landed, and lasted no more for then 30 seconds until it went away. Every single pony around gasped at what it left. "That's... those are the pony's that went missing!" some random mare pointing out the obvious. They all slowly started to approach the pile the unconscious pile of mares and stallions, meanwhile I teleported next to them in a small quick flash of light. "I'll see if I can wake them up. Someone go get their homes ready for their return after they are all checked by a doctor." I shouted. Afterwards one of them came up to me saying, "I'm a doctor! Let me take a look at them." Looking at them I said, all right one second. I waved my hand over them all as sparkling dust shot out of the palm of my hand. "What was that? What did you do to them?" I looked at him. "Calm down. When you touch one of them they will awake. That way you can do an analysis while their awake." He just stared at me with a blank expression. "Well don't just stand there Doc, get to it!" I got up and left while he attended the newly found missing pony's, and after an hour, Princess Celestia herself came and the doctor went up to her, so I turned invisible, walked up with him and listened as he said, "They all seem to be fine... but..." She looked at him with concern, "But? But what?" This was my time to go on! I turned visible again with that little flash of light so it looked like I teleported, not eavesdropping. "They all have a sever case of amnesia. They don't remember anything of what happened to them. Or what happened the day before they went missing." That's when I remembered something. "What the heck is THAT?" Celestia was pointing at me and she had an almost look of disgust. "Oh C'mon, you've got to have hear of me by now! You know, the guy who fell from a mysterious portal? The most powerful being in all the multiverse? The only human ever in all of this world? No? Seriously?" She just shook her head. "I'm insulted! I'm kinda awesome! Just be glad I'm not the villain, considering nothing can stop me. Not even you "Elements of Harmony"." While saying that, it took all I had to keep a good poker face on. Celestia said "Well I guess so, but right now you're not the most important one around here. We've still got to find out where they went to all this time while they were gone. If you're as powerful as you claim to be, I don't suppose you could figure it out?" I scoffed and replied, "Of course I could. I already have. It was kinda my fault actually. I heard that the pony's where murdered, so in order to protect them I put them in a suspended stasis. Meanwhile, I was keeping an eye out for the murderer, whom I found snooping around a house. He was dressed in complete black clothing so I couldn't tell who it was, but I didn't really care, instead I just teleported him to another planet 6 light years away. He'll be spending the rest of his life in solitude. Afterwards I came back to the present and tried to release them, but when I tried, something happened that I couldn't control and it sorta backfired, incinerating them. When I looked into I found that it was just I didn't use my power correctly and... well... here we are." By the time I was done with the story, I had clearly lost the doctor, as he was obviously confused, and Celestia just looked at me with a expression of being impressed by my heroics or something. I couldn't really tell. Afterwards everypony was celebrating the return of their friends and family, meanwhile I was discussing with pinkie on how we should hold off on making baking for a few days so I could get a machine up and running to clone ponies so I wouldn't have to use my powers every time, because that would just look suspicious. She agreed and as I was getting the Cloning Machine working, I was focusing on the main functions, which were teleportation, memory configuration, and just so they wouldn't get any idea's trying to kill me, (which they couldn't if they tried, but just in case,) making it so that the machine could NOT clone humans. After a couple days I got it working. But there was something big that was going on upstairs, which I knew because I could hear it with my super hearing. When I teleported up to the main room of the bakery I looked out the window and I saw them. Oh... This is gonna be fun...


	10. The Reunion

I watched out the window as everypony in the street quickly ran in their homes. It was the whole "Zecora" effect all over again! I'm loving every second of this! Time to go introduce myself! Pinkie's sisters from the rock farm, Blinkie, Minkie, and Inkie just stopped in the center of town and watched as everypony else ran away, and at slightly faster then normal speeds, I ran over to them, and they just watched as I neared closer. I got tired and teleported the rest of the way there. "What the?" It was Minkie who had chosen to say it. Honestly I was starting to grow tired of explaining myself every time. "Yeah yeah, C'mon all will be explained, just follow me." As we walked, I filled them in on what I was and where I came from and all that jazz about me. "Anyway's, I partnered up with Pinkie in the bakery. She still likes to make cupcakes but personally I like brownies better. I mean, who doesn't love a good brownie?" By this time we were about 3 feet away from the door, and I was hovering over the ground because I got bored of walking, and defying gravity just seems like more fun. "Yeah, Pinkie and us like to bake too, but we do a sort of different type of baking." They all giggled a bit because the fact that we were talking about the same kind of baking, you know baking ponies into pastry's, just went right over their heads. "Uh huh... look Pinkie's upstairs, you wait here in the main room." They all nodded and I turned the sign outside to closed and ran upstairs to get Pinkie. knocking on the door she sang, "Cooommeee iiiinnnnn!" So I did. She, Derpy, and Apple Bloom were all playing together. "Pinkie, we have some special guests. Derpy and Apple Bloom, you come too. You're probably going to want to meet Pinkie Pie's old team!" I said that last part mentally in their heads so Pinkie wouldn't hear it and ruin the surprise. They all headed towards the door just I headed down the stairs again myself. "O.k she's coming. I'm going to turn you all invisible so she doesn't flip out immediately." When Pinkie, Derpy, and Apple Bloom got down, Pinkie asked, "Where are they?" "Right here!" I snapped my fingers and and they became visible once more. Pinkie gasped. "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" She jumped in the air and dashed over to them, which should have been impossible to to the fact that she was in the air for 5 seconds, and there was nothing to keep her held up and nothing for her to run on, but you know... She's HER! She sure has a way of doing the impossible as if it were nothing. Hehe.. But, look who's talking, right? Anyway's she was all like, "I can't believe it's you!" and then Inkie asked, "Who are they?" That was my que, I ran over to Apple and Derpy just as she pointed towards them. Pinkie replied, "Their my new baking team!" They all stared at me and Minkie put her head down to use her mane to cover her face so we couldn't see her blushing from embarrassment from her little comment earlier. Meanwhile Blinkie asked "So these are our replacements? A filly, a pegasus and a freak from another dimension?" I instantly defended myself and corrected her, "Uh, I'm not a freak! I'm a **HUMAN!** And I'm not from a dimension I'm from another **UNIVERSE!** And I think you'll find that having me and my powers on your team is quite helpful." They all looked at me as if I was a loon ranting on about something. "Yea! He even brought back to life the ponies we had baked and made it so everypony believe that they went missing for a good reason and the none of the ponies remember what happened to 'em! He also built our new Harvest room with his super duper cool power thingy's of his! Look!" Pinkie went over to the register and put in the code and the floor door opened once more. After a couple hours of showing them around and getting them used to everything and setting up a sleeping area for them in my store, other ponies finally started coming back out. When Pinkies sisters first saw my box, they were all like "You live in there? It's so small... And you can't have anything you could sell in there! There would be no room for you to get in!" And that's when I got to have a little bit of fun when I opened the door for them to see the inside! We then proceeded to enter as I let them get used to the dimensional separation thing that was going on. I created each of them a room because Pinkies room wasn't big enough. We were all in the Harvest room trying to find the Number System book because I misplaced it while doing some Reconstruction on the cloning machine. Finally after 15 minutes of searching we found it. "So, whose next?" Blinkie asked. Apple Bloom looked around and pointed. "Easy. I'll be back in 5 minutes with a sample of his DNA for the machine.


	11. The Clones Torture

Personally, I was glad this guys number came up. Nopony hurts Fluttershy, mentally or physically. I was looking for Crafty Crate. (In case you don't know who I am talking about, please watch the episode "Putting your hoof down" and wait for Fluttershy to try to buy her cherry for Angels salad.) I found his stand and proceeded to turn my finger into a pair of mini scissors. Turning invisible I walked up behind him and snipped off a clump of his mane, and teleported back to the bakery. GOD I LOVE TELEPORTING! So much more efficient! "Got the DNA!" I said. "Why do you even need his hair to clone him? Why not just use your powers?" Inkie asked. "Because for one that would be too easy, and boring." As I put the hair into the DNA scanner, closing the little transparent door to it and pressed "Go". It took about 5 seconds and then the bigger door opened up and as a puff of steam came out, what was left was the passed out Crafty Crate. I used telekinesis and lifted him up to the table and waited while they strapped him up. "So... What's going to happen?" Minkie's voice sounded a bit louder then her usual quite one. "Well, when he wakes up he will think that he's the real him. He'll have all his memory. And another feature which I enabled this time on the machine is that when ever this one feels pain, so does the real one. So, that'll be fun. Oh and before I forget, Don't tell him that he's the clone. He'll melt. It's quite a mess..." They all looked at me, with the plain to read expressions, like they were all trying to send me the psychic message, asking me why he would melt. Also, just to be sure I read their minds. "Because it's more interesting that way, and it helps if they were to escape. That's also why there's a mop in the corner." That seemed to be a good of an answer as any, as to they said nothing about it any more after that. It took a whole half hour for him to awake. "I'm seriously going to have to fix the knock out time on the machine." I said, trying to spark up a conversation. "Look! He's finally starting to wake up!" Pinkie said with excitement. "Wait, who goes first?" We all looked around at each other. "Yea, Apple Bloom's right, who should go first?" Minkie looked at Inkie and asked, "What? We're taking turns?" So to settle what was happening I just spoke up, "Yeah, that way we all have a little fun! Look, you're the visitors so one of you 3 should go first." Pinkie laughed a bit, "Yeah that's a great idea! Back home who was next?" Blinkie stepped up and said that they all agreed on letting her go next so they could see if she improved at all, and so with that, Pinkie put on a glove and grabbed a fire poker that had been ready to be taken out of the specialized microwave for the past 15 minutes, and shoe took the side of the metal rod and pressed it against the right side of his neck for a few seconds to wake him up and he immediately wailed in pain. "Hia sleepy head!" She said in her usual overly perky voice, while putting down the fire poker and grabbing her Staple Gun. He was looking around in a panic, and yelled, "WHAT IN EQUESTRIA IS GOING ON?" Pinkie just stared at him and giggled. "Well isn't it obvious? I never understand how pony's never know what's going on. I mean, you would think that surly the torture table they were strapped down to would be enough." At this point Craft looked a bit scared. "Torture Table? Wha-" He tried to move but realized that he was bound to it, and Pinkie just held his head back and sang, "Don't mooovvee!" The grabbed his eyelids and stapled them open so he couldn't blink. It was a semi-difficult task I would imagine considering she doesn't have appendages (fingers, for those of you who don't know,) to use to grab they eyelids in the first place. And I'm sure it made it even more difficult considering that after the first staple he tried his best to keep his other eye shut, but he wasn't able to do because she used took an ice cube a bit bigger then her hoof, and placed it on the side of his neck that wasn't burning. I think his eyes were starting to dry up because in an attempt to moisturize them again, his eyes were watering to were he was crying. but that could have just been from the pain he was in. I'm not entirely sure at this point. "Why are you doing this?" I sneezed blowing our cover. "He looked harder into the darkness and then saw our silhouettes. "What? Who else is there?" We all came into better lighting for him to see us. "Oh Celestia! In all my life I never thought in would end like this! You're not going to get away with this!" We all laughed knowing that nopony else knew that he was here or that we were doing what we were doing. I spoke up, "Oh come on now..." He looked at me and said, "David? Last time I checked you were helping pony's not KILLING them!" I walked up to him and punched him square in the stomach. "I WASN'T DONE TALKING!" He spit out a little bit of blood which landed and my left cheek. "Anyway's, That doesn't matter. I mean, knowing me, you know that we're not going to get caught. Besides, I cloned you already and you're at your little stand selling cherry's and whatever else it is that you sell." While I backed up Pinkie grabbed a piece of glass and jabbed it into his bottom right hoof so you couldn't see the glass underneath his skin. His screams weren't as loud as I was expecting them to be. "Oh please, we haven't even begun yet! stop your whining!" said Apple Bloom. "Oh no! Not you too!" We were all looking at Apple Bloom when she replied, "Oh no, they kidnapped me and locked me down here! They said they would kill me too if I didn't help them!" He looked as if he believed her. We all came forth with another burst of laughter. "Wow, I can't believe you fell for that!" exclaimed Derpy. Pinkie then went back to work with a big grin on her face. "David, could you help me with Plane #542?" This one was her favorite. "Yeah, sure!" Just to give off a sense that I did anything, I had the very tip of my finger light up, walked over to the table and as my finger was slowly nearing closer to him he said, "No please!" But what was funny was I was going to touch him, I was going to go touch the table, and when I did the light surrounding my finger pulsed for a second, then the light went into the table. "What was that? Nothing even happened?" Blinkie stated. Derpy, Apple Bloom, Pinkie and I all laughed. Pinkie asked me for the tool she needed. "Your going to whip him?" Minkie seemed very exited about this. And not our usual screwed up type of excitement but something... different. Pinkie asked Crafty how old he was as she turned the table around. Sometimes pony's would try to lie about their age so after the first couple times I put a truth 'spell' on the room so nopony could lie about anything unless they were baking with us. "Twe-" An electrical current passed through his whole body, making him shout in pain. A side effect of lying. "TELL US THE TRUTH!" Apple Bloom yelled. "Ffff... Fifty-two..." "You heard 'em Pinkie, He needs 52 whips." I said with a slight smirk. "Okie dokie loki!" Before she began Minkie asked, "How are you going to whip him if the table is facing the other direction?" And that's when they learned what I did to the table. Pinkie pulled back on the whip and let it fly forward, and the whip did not hit the table. instead it went THROUGH the table with a loud -CRACK!- which then the table turned invisible, revealing the wound left by the weapon Pinkie was wielding. 51 strikes later the stallions back was bloody and torn up. "Pinkie, want me to go and combine 542 with 331?" Pinkie gasped and yelled "That's a great idea, David!" I then went over to the cooler in the corner and pulled out a bag with half cut lemons, and I removed 3, putting the rest back. (I think you know where this is going.) I squeezed a lemon into each of the 52 cuts on his back, which made it burn even worse. He stopped screaming. Not because his voice was hurting from all the yelling he had already done, but because I removed his Larynx. Uh, his "Voice box". But I had to replace it with a special type of tube so he could still breathe and wouldn't die on us. "All right It's my turn!" Apple Bloom came up taking the whip, turning the table around and tied the whip to his leg. I made the table go back to normal. I also took the other two lemons and squeezed the juice from each one into each eye, and because he couldn't blink... well it doesn't seem to be fun on his end. After about an hour is when we decided he had enough. He should have died ages ago, but my power was keeping him alive. He was covered in burns, cuts, stab wounds, and missing a tongue, which we would find later in his stomach. It was my turn to do the harvesting. "If you guys don't mind, I wanna try out this new tool that I made." As particles started to swirl around and around forming this tool that looked a bit odd. It had a plastic handle with finger grips, so only I could really use it properly, the blade was that of a kitchen knife, and it went on for 5 inches until it bent at a 30 degree angle with the blade continuing for about another 2 inches. They "Ooo"d and "Ahhh"d at this new instrument in my hand. "What's it called?" Asked Derpy. "I call it..." I plunged it into the top of his chest, as he opened his mouth but no sound came out. "The unzipper." And with that I slid the blade downwards, opening up the chest cavity all the way, after I pulled the two flaps of skin open to reveal what was inside. Craft's eye had turned completely white, so he was blind. but I wanted him to see this, so I restored his vision so he could watch. I started with the pancreas, and just rubbed it against his neck because of how sickening it must be to have your own internal organs rubbed against your own external body. He was lucky I didn't make him taste it. Afterwards when we were done, I created a second bucket, placed it under neath him and I quickly removed his cutie marks with a snap of my fingers, because I figured he had suffered enough as it was. I looked him in the eye and I said, "Crafty... You are a clone..." Everypony in the room looked at him as his body started to loose its physical state, you could see him starting to convert to a liquid as his face melted and splashed into the bucket, which had a big funnel in it to make sure nothing got on the floor, and after his face, then went his skull then the rest of his head. Followed by his torso, arms, tail, and then lastly legs. He was now a puddle of muddy water, which I then went outside and dumped it into space. Like I said, teleporting is fun! I went back to the Torture Room were I could hear them talking about how creepy it was to have someone who was completely omnipotent like me because I could be anywhere at anytime. But Pinkie also said that it was also really convenient and useful. "Thanks." I said, which kind of startled everyone. As we walked upstairs I said that I was going to bed because I was exhausted. But first thing I did was go back in time and watch the real Crafty Crate suffer do to the pain link I mentioned earlier. It was interesting because there were no wounds for him to be hurting from. He ended up in the hospital for 3 days after that random pain attack that nopony could figure out why. When I went back to the present they even had me try to find out what was wrong. I just said that I couldn't find anything wrong with him and that he was probably just faking it for attention. And considering my street cred. that I had due to my powers, they believed me and he was sent out of the hospital after that. I went into my house, went to my room and went to sleep.


	12. The War

~~~ Reader, I'm going to try something a little bit different here with the dialog layout, K?

Waking up to the sounds of complaining, I gt out of bed and went to go see what was wrong. Minkie Blinkie and Inkie were all outside me bedroom door, obviously they had all just woken up themselves. So when asking them what was wrong they were all just complaining that there were no bathrooms in this place so I had to expand the hall a bit more to create each of them their own bathroom. The reason I didn't already have one built in here was because I never needed to "Go" due to the whole "omnipotent" thing I had going on. So that's always a plus. When I went downstairs and into the shop part I opened up the place for customers. Usually pony's start coming in a few minutes after I open. When I decided to take a good look outside to see what was going on I noticed it was still pretty dark outside. I guess that Pinkies sisters always got up this early. I went back to bed and I just lied there. Felt like an hour or so, but I just couldn't sleep. I hardly slept at all anymore. I got back up and went outside and just wandered around town. I was getting pretty bored of the normal daily routine I had going on, and apparently the secret ingredient doesn't run out as fast as I thought it would, so that's pretty boring, having to wait. So I just started to fly instead of walk, and just thinking about how fun it would be to be in a different parallel universe right about now. One with lots of bloodshed that I could partake in. Something that was like a free-for-all battle or something. Or maybe one where the town needed constant saving from some evil presence, where I could be a hero instead of the villain. I want something different right now! But I suppose I can't really complain. I had everything, and the only thing I ever really wanted. Power. Endless power. But then something happened. I could feel a big ball of energy surging through me. I didn't create it! So why was it there? Why did I feel it there? What was it going to do? Usually whenever I use my power to shape-shift, or change things on the molecular level, I feel something similar to what I was feeling now. -BOOM!- There was an explosion originating from about 8 blocks from my current location, hovering over Rarity's shop. Suddenly the Energy pellet was gone, but never mind that! I had to check out the explosion! When I went to go see what happened, I was shocked to see what I had found. Leg... leg... Ar... No... Torso piece... there was an arm on the other side... blood covered the ground and walls. Someone must of set off a bomb or something. I landed on the ground, getting the sense that I should turn into my equinoid form, (Check my profile picture) and if there is one thing I have learned that I need to do in any situation, it's to trust my instincts. My pony body was black with these red stripes on all four of my legs and on my back and on my face, along with some other patterns, and I had a small scar on my left eye, and I had a white Queen Changling horn with a red stripe following along the horn in a spiral formation and wings on my side that looked almost metallic, but I assure you they were still flesh and bone. My mane was in the style of DJ Pon-3, but with a red and dark navy blue pallet, and a skull for a Cutie Mark, which I can change (Which I do so nopony try's to figure out what it means) to anything else, which I prefer to change to a 3 orbs, 1 red 1 blue and 1 green, symbolizing the light orbs that struck me inside the Void. I don't really know why I felt like I needed to change my whole body into this form, but once again, I trust my instincts, especially considering the power I contain enhanced them. I was looking around, until somepony grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the house.

"What are you thinking? Are you crazy! You can't be out there during the night!" -Rainbow Dash.

"RBD? What's going on? What are you talking about? And why don't you seem the least bit surprised about what remains of whoever corpse out there?" -Me.

"Uhh... My names Rainbow Dash! And what do you mean what's going on? How do you not know that all of Equestria is in an all out war?" -Rainbow Dash.

"What? C'mon stop playing around! If this is some sort of prank you're trying to pull on me it's not working!" -Me.

"Look, guy, I don't know who you are! So that can only mean 1 of 2 things! You're the enemy, or you're not from around here!" -Rainbow Dash.

"What? Wait, who's the 'enemy'?" -Me.

"Don't play dumb with me! How could you not know who the enemy is?" -Rainbow Dash.

"Because I think something happened that shouldn't of happened that if what I think did happen actually happened then I have to fix what I did to undo what happened." -Me.

"Uhhh? Right... Well The enemy are the Changelings!" -Hold knife up to my throat- "Which I'm guessing you are, considering the horn!" -Rainbow Dash.

"Actually... I think I know what happened..." -Me.

Ok, let's just put everything together... The feeling of energy I had disappeared after the explosion that I heard, and I heard the explosion after thinking about wanting something different, and now here I am in the middle of some random war, with Rainbow Dash wearing a military uniform, and she not knowing who I am... Well... Here we go again... At least this time I wasn't sucked into a portal...

"Look, Rainbow Dash, I'm not from this universe... I'm from a universe where there are these species called humans... I too am a human, but I was sucked into a portal which gave me Omnipotence, and It let me go to a parallel universe of my choosing, and I chose a slightly different version of this universe, and I think I accidentally triggered the Universe travel again with my abilities, and now I'm here... and I would explain more but right about now, this isn't really the best time..." -Me.

"Yeah right! Do you seriously expect me to believe that! And what the buck is a human anyways?!" -Rainbow Dash.

I slapped Rainbow Dash across the face.

"Watch your language! In any case, If I'm gonna help you, there's no point in staying in this form..." -Me.

Rainbow Dash seemed a bit shocked from me striking her as I did, and to be honest so was I. I'd never just upright slapped slapped someone in any of the multiverse. I quickly changed back into my human form. Something that just dawned upon me is that I never gave you a description of my human form! Better late then never I guess, so really quick, I have short brown hair, brown eyes that sometimes turn, almost hazel, i'm 5' 8'' my clothes stay the same, so I have a black shirt with the word "Mercy" on it and dark pants that aren't blue but aren't black either. Anyway's when Rainbow Dash looked at me in my human form she said,

"That doesn't prove anything That could just be another Changling trick!" -Rainbow Dash.

"Can a Changling do this?" -Me.

I created a perfect ball of fire and let it float in my hand and I let the ball of fire form into a pigeon. Rainbow Dash gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You really are from another universe aren't you!" -Rainbow Dash.

"Tried to tell ya." -Me.

"... Hey... wait a minute... oh my gosh oh my gosh! Let me see your pony form again!" -Rainbow Dash.

"Ok? I don't really see the point of it..." -Me.

After turning into my form once more that's when things really got interesting... She looked at my Cutie Mark and...

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! What did you say your name was?" -Rainbow Dash.

"David." -Me.

"How fast can you get us to Princess Celestia's castle?" -Rainbow Dash.

"Any room in particular?" -Me.

"Do you know the room with all the stained glass that has major events that are to be or have already came and gone is?" -Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah..." -Me.

"How fast can you get us there?" -Rainbow Dash.

"We're already here." -Me.

I had a slight smirk on my face as I quickly teleported us into the room, as she glanced around. We stood around for a split second before Rainbow Dash took off down the hall and stopped at a window and pointed at it, explaining how their world would be plunged into a inevitable war, where countless would die, until an outworlder with a Cutie Mark of Spectrum Light would come to save their world and end the war with their great power, and would be guided by another pony with just as much color to their soul as he. All I could think was 'How cliché'... Either way I couldn't honestly say that I wasn't excited...

"Right... and i'm guessing your suppose to be my 'Guide' right? And how would I stop an entire war all on my own? I mean, I know I'm the most powerful being ever and all, but still..." -Me.

"I don't know but it's suppose to be easy for you considering. Look, we don't have a lot of time we need to get out of here. I need to check in with Base or they'll assume me to be dead, and then they'll shoot me on sight, thinking I'd be a changeling." -Rainbow Dash.

"O.k, that's stupid, they should just give you a code word to test you to see if you're really you... C'mon just tell me where to take us and I'll teleport us in." -Me.

"It's not that easy! There's a Force field around the entire place preventing any use of magic of any kind!" -Rainbow Dash.

"Well, my teleporting isn't magic... It's something else..." -Me.

"All right but I don't think it will work... The coordinates are -60 50 -12 01." -Rainbow Dash.

"Um... Ok? I've never had exact coordinates to go off of before, but I'll do my best..." -Me.

I put my hand behind Rainbow Dash's neck and focused on those numbers. I could then see the planet itself in my head... It was weird, and unintentional... I kept thinking of those numbers, as the planet suddenly had a grid on it with millions upon millions of tiny squares, as the image in my head suddenly started zooming on a location.. zooming and zooming faster and faster over and over until after a second I was looking at the inside of Twilight's Castle. I could see inside, and I focused on an empty area in the main room.

"INTRUDER! HALT!" -Military Guard.

"Woa woa woa! Don't shoot! Private number 1553 reporting in for duty, SIR!" -Rainbow Dash.

She was now saluting him.

"Where did you come from? The force field is still up! How'd you get in? And what the heck is that thing behind you?" -M.G (I am not typing it fully out, I refuse T_T)

"Hey, screw you pal!" -Me.

"Calm down, David... Sir, We need to speak to the Command Sergeant Major Twilight! I found something a little more valuable then some medical supplies!" -Rainbow Dash.

"And what would that be? How'd you get back in without authorization?" -Twilight.

Everypony in the room bowed down before her.

"Ma'am I think we finally have our key to victory. And that key is what got me in here without anypony noticing." -Rainbow Dash.

"You still haven't told me what that would be... Stop wasting my time and get on with it." -Twilight.

"That would be me..." -Me.

I flew upwards to the balcony-like platform she was standing on. I told her about my powers, and that I was from a parallel universe, and I accidentally ended up her by a miss fire of my power, and then finally ending with how Rainbow Dash noticed my Cutie Mark when I was in my pony form, and turning into my pony form after mentioning it, and saying how Rainbow Dash told me about the prophecy that they had.

"Well this is all very impressive Mr..." -Twilight.

"David. My name's David." -Me.

"David... But we don't have time for prophecy's... We need action, not hope." -Twilight.

"Man you are so much more of a buzz kill in this world... speaking of killing, you want the changelings dead right?" -Me.

"Yes, that's our goal. If they are going to kill us then we won't hold back either." -Twilight.

"Well..." -Me.

Creating some sort of strange communicator, and handing it to her, and a ear piece for myself, sticking the ear piece in...

"Just tell me what I need to do or where to go and I'll do it. Need to take a nest or horde or whatever you call a giant group of those things taken down asap? Can do! Need me to disarm a bomb? Child's play! Need me to take down the Queen of those things? I can do it with a snap of my fingers!" -Me.

She looked at me with an expression of curiosity.

"You seem pretty confident in yourself... Alright, if you're even a third powerful as you say you are, then we got this in the bag! Look... There's a high security changeling base 3 klicks east from our location, and we have in-tell that they're planning to strike our nearest base very soon, and we've seen that they have over 500 tanks, with auto turrets carrying 60 Cal. ammunition with 800 troupes armed to the teeth with weapons. we've sent 5 squad teams in there to try to take down the base but none have prevailed... If you can infiltrate them and disable their base then you will get more commands later... right now Rainbow Dash will be your commanding officer , but I'll be keeping a close eye and ear on you..." -Twilight.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy. I'll be back in 2 minutes with the chance of a little bit of shrapnel in me." -Me.

"No way y..." -Twilight.

I was already gone. I had teleported out of the base and had gone flying high in the sky at super sonic speeds, looking for the base she had mentioned. After about 5 seconds, I found it. I slowed time down almost to a complete stop, and started planting C4 everywhere, everyone and everything. It felt like a half hour to me but in reality and had probably only been a third of a second. By the time I was done you could barely even see the base itself under neath all the C4. I teleported back into the castles main room and let time resume itself at fully normal speed. When I, again was flying at eye level to her. When I told her that I was done she looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"B-b-... But you weren't even gone a minute!" -Twilight

"Correct! And let me show you something..." -me.

I landed on the ground and pulled up a holographic image of the base which I had frozen in a time bubble so nothing would happen until I wanted it to. I released the time bubble and I pulled out the detonator, saying that when I pressed the button it would blow the place to kingdom come! On the screen, Everyone there was panicking trying to get away from the C4 that was attached to them and everything else. I pushed the button on the detonator and there was a huge explosion. There was blood, gore, and metal flying everywhere, and there were balls of pure fire arcing through the air as you could hear the sound of molten metal as it slid across the ground. I made the detonator and the screen vanish. Everypony in the room was completely and utterly speechless.

"We've been trying to destroy that dreadful place for over a month and you arrive and just destroy it like a house of cards!" -Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! That's just what I do! O.k well normally it's a lot longer because in the universe I just came from, I'm kind of a criminal that nopony knows about because I clone the pony's I kill and torture so I don't get caught..." -Me.

"WHAT?" -All.

I snap my fingers and make them forget what I said. A bit convenient but still cool.

"Hey! That's just what I do! I'm awesome like that!" -Me.

"Wait, How do we know what we saw was real and not some setup by the changelings to try to get us to trust him so he can kill us all?" M.G

"Because if I wanted to kill you I already would have... I can go and leave as I please and you can't stop me, and I can bring anything with me as well, so don't you think if I was with the other side that I would bring an entire armada of them over in here and take down this place? Or just disintegrate this entire castle and everyone and everything in it with just a wave of my hand?" -Me.

He said nothing.

"Well, either way, here's the deal... I'm going to go back outside... and I'm going to hunt down and kill every single last one of those things... starting with the one in this very room!" -Me.

"What are you talking about? There's no changeling in here!" -Twilight.

"Oh really? Then why is your 'oh so loyal guard' running away?" -Me.

They both turned to see that he was gone. I went chasing after him and when I finally caught him, we were in the weapons room with countless other soldiers. I spotted 5 other changelings in the room. The one I was standing in front of tried to convince the others that I was a changeling taking to a alien form trying to kill them. When they pointed their guns at me I took my right hand and I plunged it into his neck. As I felt his skin and flesh tear between my fingers, I kept pushing forward, pushing past his esophagus and going straight for his brain stem, and once I felt it I continued to thrust my blood covered hand out of his neck, taking the rest of his spine and a little bit of brain matter out with it. As his corpse fell onto the ground I dropped his spine as the body reverted into a changeling.

"He... He knew... and killed it... with his bare hands... dear Celestia... what is HE?" - Random M.G.

"He's our final weapon on the war." -Twilight.

They all bowed down for a few seconds as she walked into the room.

"This one here, he calls himself a Human. He is from another world. In fact a completely different universe! He has came to end the war!" -Twilight.

"Princess... I'm sorry, but there are more! YOU! YOU! uhh... YOU! Let's see... YOU! And... Oh.. Where do you think you're going?"

I used Golden light whips to grapple the targeted changelings in disguise, and the one running for the door behind me, whom I pulled at me so fast that when he got close enough to me I elbowed him hard enough to where his head came cleanly off. I teleported the other 4 in front of me and turned my arm into a giant blade, decapitating 3 of them in one swift motion, as the blood came out of their necks and their heads fell to the floor, the last one reverted back and pleaded for his life. I made my arm back to normal and put thousands of small spikes on my hands in total and grabbed both sides of his head, as a green energy wave came from his head, up my arms, up my spine and into my head. Flashes of images of Changeling Base's were being processed into my head, gaining his knowledge was almost like a drug, it just felt so good to have so much information suddenly "Click" into place! We were both screaming, him from pain, me from laughter. When I was done his body fell to the ground, Burnt to a crisp, couldn't tell what it was if you didn't already know what it was before he died.

"Umm... Any more infiltrators in my Castle? And what did you do to that last one?" -Twilight.

"Only the ones that are about to have their heads explode... Oh and I sucked out his memory's of other base locations" -Me.

There was a sudden shaking of the entire building.

"That would be the rest of the infestation being killed... Well I'm off to end your war for you..." -Me.

to myself I was just thinking that I have got to be more careful when wishing from now on, because while this is interesting, it's kind of annoying... I mean I have to kill an entire species of an entire planet... while this is fun, LEGALLY performing mass genocide, and then being celebrated and praised for it, I do like having a little private 1 on 1 (minus the others when their around) with my brownie victims... Now, hang on tight reader because I'm about to go world wide with my killing, and don't hold it against me if I don't give any description of the area i'm in because that would just take too long... besides that i didn't really look around and take note of much, I was just seeking out the Changelings. Zipping through the land I started off having a tough time finding any, until I finally came across an entire army of them. They were all on the ground ready to fight me. At the front was the Queen herself. She was expecting me...

"So you're the one killing all my subjects? Well from what it looks like you're very strong, but not even you can defeat me or an army of this size!" -Chrysalis.

"Lady, are you SERIOUS? Have you forgotten I destroyed an entire High-security hive base of yours faster then you could even blink? And you think that you're stronger then me? I don't care how strong you are, or how many of your shape shifting friends you have with you, there is nothing in all of the multiverse more powerful the I am... So you know what? BRING IT YOU UGLY CREEP!" -Me.

"Don't think I'll go down so easily, for I am much stronger then you may think..." -Chrysalis

"Just keep in mind that the only reason you're not dead... Is because I want to murder you slowly in front of your entire army as they watch helplessly, just so they can try to run away, and try to warn the others of their Queens destroyer, and so maybe... just maybe... they'll be smart enough to try to hide from me... Even though it's still a pointless act, considering I can find them anywhere in the universe, It would still be smarter then trying to fight..." -Me.

She and her entire army laughed at this. So to show how confident I was in beating her, in killing her, I put a holographic projection screen in the sky, world wide for every existing creature on this planet to see. To watch kill her. She thought it was a good idea, that way 'everypony could see how the foolish freak, perished at her hoof.'. Deciding that I had had enough, I ran over to her, I leaped an inch into the air, grabbing her neck, twisting in the air and forcing her to the ground. She didn't even see it coming. Her entire army just let out one big gasp of surprise, and I punched her square in the face and quickly let go of her neck and broke each of her legs, each one making a loud snapping noise. She screamed with extreme agony. I then conjured up a torture table, meanwhile the army was busy trying to find a place to hide from me. I picked up the queen and strapped her down.

"I'm just gonna use a few techniques from my world, in which I torture ponies and then bake them into pastry's, on you, to see how good your pain tolerance is..."

I created a light bulb the size of her hoof and I forced it into her mouth. I created a camera for the holographic T.V in the sky to broadcast from. The camera was floating and I placed it so you could just see the Queens waist and up, and me of course doing what I was doing. As the light bulb was resting in mouth I told her what was going to happen. If she couldn't endure the pain and she bit down on the bulb, the glass would cut her insides up. Which afterwards I would kill her. I started off with something easy. I took a knife and cut her should deep enough to trickle blood. You could easily tell from the screaming that she was doing her best not to bite down. Then I just took my finger and dug into the wound. Still nothing. She was strong. She endured the lemon juice to the cut, and a staple gun to arm and a kick to the gut. She was starting to cry. I mocked her about this. I put the camera close to her face to show the planet of how she was crying because of the agony I was subjecting her to. She was trying to say something so I took the bulb out of her mouth. She was begging for mercy. I simply said no and put the glass back in. I created a knife and just stabbed her stomach. That's when I heard the muffled crunching. I looked up at her and saw all the blood flowing from her newly deformed mouth. She was crying even harder as more and more blood gushed out. I slit her throat, and made the table vanish. I forced her to look at me as the life left her eyes, for I wanted the last thing that she would ever see, would be the face of the one who stopped her. Who killed her, and her entire species. And I told her that. And as her eyes closed I looked up at the camera that had caught the whole thing. And I said that if the viewer was a changeling that they should just gather into a big group or kill themselves so they would die quickly. I was going to remove every single one of them off the face of the planet! And I did. Everywhere I went from there on out were big crowds of them. But when I came upon the first of the crowd, looking out over all of them. I had felt something in me that I hadn't felt in a long time. Mercy. Instead, for those who had decided to come out of hiding would not be killed. They would be transferred to a parallel universe of all their own. Where the entire planet was purely changelings. It was like my original home universe. Our universe, reader... But for those who insisted on resisting further or threatened others around them to try to get them selves to live, would die. And there were even a few who I found hiding amount other villages where they insisted that I leave them alone because they weren't apart of the war, to what I did to those was I left alone. It took me almost the entire day to cover the entire planet. When I arrived back at Ponyville, everything was starting to get back to normal. When I flew in and was starting to land everpony started cheering, as I was greeted by Twilight, and she thanked me for what I did but condoned me for torture, but she said saving the entire planet was enough to forgive the crimes of war, or whatever. most of those words just went in one ear and out the other... I was even given this sweet medal for bravery or something! It's a neat little memento. When I looked around I noticed the city was in ruins, I guess it took a couple minutes for the world to convert around me when I entered here by mistake. I quickly rebuilt the city the way I had it memorized it my head from my new universe home. After that, she thanked me once again, and we said our goodbyes, as I opened a portal to my universe. Ponyville. Home sweet home. Apparently everypony in my universe noticed I was missing right away, and the entire town was searching for me, and when the portal opened everypony, saw me.

"Wow looks like your pretty popular back home!" -Twilight.

"Yeah... They're my friends..." -Me.

The Twilight from my universe came to the front of the portal... There was a moments hesitation and pause.

"Wow..." -Both Twilight's at the same time.

"Yeah... This is where I step on through into my world and close this portal to prevent a total collapse of the two universe's..." -Me.

"Goodbye Princess Twilight Sparkle. And Good luck on rebuilding the kingdom, and my apologies for your losses." -Me.

She nodded her head, and the portal closed. Ill still visit them from time to time... but not for a while... During the war Rainbow Dash was the only one of the Mane 6 to survive.

"What just happened?" -Twilight.

"Maybe,"

Looking around seeing as the entire town was crowding around me...

"Maybe I should tell you all of my little adventure on a stage or something so I can tell you all at once of what happened..." -Me.

Well... Here we go again...


End file.
